Ring Around The Moon
by Curse of the Pink Pen
Summary: A Story Behind ‘Make Me Stay’…RemusOC. Not really a fluffy story, more of a comedyangstromancehorror.. Oh and I plan on bringing Sirius back from behind the veil! WOOT, anyways Takes place after book 6.


--- Chapter One ---

Bitter Pill To Swallow

---

"We can leave." Isadora stated calmly, not looking at her friend as she said it.

Faust looked at her through tear filled eyes. That was the first time Isadora had spoken since yesterday, when she'd told Isadora that her godfather had passed. Isadora hadn't said anything, hadn't offered any words of comfort, simply nodded and brought Faust a glass, a _large _glass, of fire whisky- and had barely left her side since. But, that was Isadora.

She wouldn't pump you full of 'its going to be alright's' and 'everything will be just fine's' She wouldn't try to make you feel better or attempt to cheer you up. Isadora would let you go through whatever you were going through, and stand beside you like stone while you did it.

But, in that statement. By saying 'We can leave', Isadora had actually said more, Faust knew this- not only because she knew Isadora better than she knew herself. But because the flat, cold tone she'd said it in. No, she hadn't just said 'We can leave' She'd said 'We can leave if you cant handle it. But if you want to stay, I'll stay. And if anyone fucks with you, then they're fucking with me and I'll be forced to rip out their larynx.'

…It was a rough translation, Faust knew. But by the way Isadora's eyes scanned the crowed beneath them, she was positive it was an accurate one.

A moment of silence passed, where Faust nearly smiled at her friend. Sure, Isadora wasn't the kind of best friend who would stay up at night giggling with you while you painted each others toe nails, or gossip about cute guys, or even be willing to sit there while you talked about something boring. (If you bored her, Isadora would just say you were 'boring her' and she'd leave.) But, she'd sit by you in silence for hours while you sobbed and screamed over something that wasn't fair. She'd willingly go to a place she hated, a place for her that was the equivalent of hell if you needed her to.

And Faust needed her to. Without Isadora, Faust wouldn't have been able to even witness her own godfathers funeral. Literally, due to the cloak over the school and grounds that stopped muggles from being able to see it all.

Yep, Faust was a muggle. Who didn't belong here.

And, Isadora was a werewolf, that didn't have any right to belong here.

Faust wiped the hot tears from her eyes, and the cold ones from her cheeks and looked at Isadora. Forced herself to smile and dropped her arms limply to her sides, opening her palms.

"So, how do I look?" She asked, her Spanish accent thick in her voice.

Isadora, looked from the crowed of people and to her friend. Her expression unreadable. Faust's eyes were bloodshot, and mascara was running down a blotchy face, her warm brown eyes had lost there usual twinkle..

"Like your grieving." Isadora responded.

Faust nodded. "I suppose that's appropriate for the situation. I think the service is almost over…" She trailed off, heading down the hill, muddy sneakers leaving tracks behind her.

Isadora nodded and followed, her grey eyes darkening… the closer she got to the large group of people the more forced her calm became. The more feral her eyes turned.

She hated crowds… she hated crowds of wizards more.

People, have a particular smell when they're grieving. It's the scent of salty tears and wet skin mixed with something else.. Something heartbreakingly human. And while the scent of it on one person can be ignored… the scent of two hundred.. can't.

By the time Faust had woven her way through the crowed of wizards preparing to leave Hogwarts grounds. She knew she'd lost Isadora.

Make no mistake, she knew exactly where Isadora was physically. She was standing still in a sea of people, her eyes on the ground. Only ten feet away from Faust But just because her body was there, didn't mean her mind was. Faust knew better than to disturb the werewolf in a crowd…Faust would have liked to say her friend was getting better around groups.. She would have loved to say it actually, but if she did- it would have been a bold faced lie.

Isadora was walking out of the crowd now, weaving through the people without even having to look at them. Faust sighed and turned around, only to have her vision blocked by a giant… well, half a giant.

---

"She's a beautiful girl Remus." Charlie Weasley said with conviction. While gazing at Tonks, who stood only fifteen feet away in what was a blatantly longing way.

"I know." Remus agreed, sighing a little. "Too beautiful for an old man like me."

Charlie rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. "You said it, not me." He said, half joking, half serious.

Remus forced a smile, trying to pretend as though he didn't notice the way Charlie looked at Tonks.

Charlie shifted on his feet uncomfortably and looked back to Remus.

"I'll just go see how m-yo- _the _girls doin, she seems to be in better spirits, her hairs pink again.. that's always been a sign that she's in a good mood you know." Charlie said quickly and walked around Remus.

'He didn't mean anything by it Remus, let it go.' the gentleman werewolf told himself and sighed. Even though the way Charlie looked at Nymphadora made him slightly uncomfortable. He'd let it go, because if he didn't it would nag at him for eternity.

"Hey Nympho!" Remus heard Charlie say to the pink haired woman.

"Charlie, honestly." Miss Weasley mumbled, walking off.

Tonk's punched Charlie in the arm.

"_Dora_!" Charlie finished, rubbing his arm. "You never let me finish Nympho…"

Tonk's ground her teeth and Charlie waited a few seconds before finishing.

"Dora." He said sweetly.

"Don't call me that Charlie."

"Don't tell me what to do, _Nympho_- Ouch! Merlins beard you hit hard for a woman."

Remus didn't look, he didn't want to, and he wouldn't. He just sighed and hung his head. Then, he smelled it. Caught a slight whiff of it in the air. He took a deep breath, it smelled like… something he wanted. He quickly forced the air out of his nose and inhaled sharply.. something that he _really _wanted.

Remus looked up, what was it? He scanned the crowed and wrinkled his eyebrows in frustration when he didn't see anything.

An unexplainable heat was pricking along his skin. He turned upwind and sniffed the air, more wizards were leaving, the crowd was thinning… would that fabulous, overwhelming scent leave too?

That thought made him angry in a way he didn't quite understand…odd.

Then, just when he was positive that not knowing where that smell was coming from was going to drive him mad. A soft, warm breeze went through, the scent got stronger. Not a lot stronger, just enough for him to know where it was coming from.

Remus' head shot up and he fixed his eyes on what the smell was coming from.

Before he knew what exactly he was doing, he began walking towards it.

---

"Faustin'er what are ye' doin' ere?" Hagrid boomed, he wasn't yelling, he was just shocked, and his voice… well it carried a long way.

"Hagrid?" Faust asked, looking up and seeing Hagrid's tear stained face. Her bottom lip began to quiver… "Faux traído me esta nota hace dos días!" She exclaimed hastily, pulling a folded piece of parchment from her jean pocket and handing it to Hagrid. He took it in his large hands an unfolded it carefully. "What happened Hagrid?"

Hagrid remained silent as he read over the letter. Tears streamed from Faust's eyes..

"¡Dígame¡Exijo saber sucedió¡Cuando y donde, deseo saber eso también!" She said loudly.

"Faustin'er yer know I don't speak Spanish." Hagrid said, looking confused and upset.

Faust took a deep breath and seemed to visibly calm down a little.

"_What happened Hagrid_?" She said, forcing herself to speak English as clearly as possible. "Why is _my_" She brought her palm up to her chest and smacked it to accentuate the word '_my_'. "Dumble… _Dead_."

Hagrid looked like he suddenly regretted asking her to speak in a language he could understand.

Hagrid opened his mouth, then closed it, and then avoided eye contact.

Faust closed her eyes. Calming herself, that hadn't been a fair question to ask. It had actually been quite a mean one. When she opened them again Hagrid was staring in shock at something behind her.

She turned, and saw what he was looking at.. "_Madre De Maria De Jesús_" She said to herself.

---

Two hundred individual smells, voices, countless noises coming from them all. Two hundred voices, and rhythms of breathing…Two hundred heartbeats pumping at different times, in different patterns thundering in her ears.

Then there was her own, her own heart speeding up, beating harsher and deeper, hot blood coursing through her veins like liquid fire.

Her pupils dilated, deep black overtaking steel gray.

Too many people, too many noises and smells. She felt caged, trapped, confused… threatened… Maybe that's why when she heard someone right behind her say 'hello' she grabbed him by the throat, lifted him off his feet, and pinned him against a tree.

Just as soon as she'd done it, the scent filled her nose, the warmth hit her skin, and the lust hit her dead on. Her eyes went back to normal and she looked up at the man, who's neck she currently had her hand wrapped around.

And she could only think one thing:

Mine.

She leaned up and brushed her nose against his chest, inhaling deeply.

She growled.

Remus' eyes darkened and his body went ridged.

Isadora grazed her cheek across his abdomen and his hips bucked involuntarily. Forgetting the fact she still held him pinned to a tree by the throat, he looked down. At a woman who's chest was moving rapidly, her breathing erratic. Dark hair curtained a pale face, sharp gray eyes snap up to meet his.

He'd found the smell, and he still really wanted it.

He felt a heat creeping its way up his thighs--

"_Remus_!" Hagrid exclaimed from behind the woman holding him by the throat.

"_Isadora!_?" Faust shouted, then let out a long stream of Spanish curses.

Isadora released Remus, he dropped, back sliding down the rough bark of the tree he'd been pinned to. He coughed and sucked in air, how had he not noticed not breathing?

She took a step back so he could right himself, folding her hands behind her back calmly.

"¡Qué sucedió el infierno!" Fause shouted "¿Él le atacó?" she asked quickly, looking Isadora over. Searching for any kind of damage that could have been inflicted upon her person.

"No, estoy muy bien. Él... He supprised me is all." Isadora responded coolly.

"¿Usted lo asió tan por la garganta?"

"Sí."

"Oh.."

"What are ye' both talkin' bout'?" Hagrid questioned, looking more confused than ever.

"I'd like to know that myself. Actually." Remus said, straightening his robes and staring at Isadora. Lust, still clouding his mind, his eyes raked there way up and down her body.

"She wanted to know what happened. I explained." Isadora told him, while she stared at him. Her breath was still quick and he knew immediately that she'd been just as worked up by their encounter as he was.

"Sí." Faust said sarcastically, crossing her arms. "Someone surprise you and you grab them by the throat."

"Yeh _what_?" Hagrid demanded lookin at Isadora, shocked.

Isadora said nothing. She only took a step toward Remus. He became unnaturally still as her hand moved to his neck again, slowly. Looking up at him imploringly, silently searching his eyes for permission to touch him again.

He nodded, quickly, eagerly.

She brought her hand up to his jaw line and grazed her fingers down to his chin, and under it, then across his neck. Pausing at where she could feel his heartbeat. Those gray eyes seared his flesh and he craved for them to meet his again. But, they didn't. She just continued to look at his neck.

His pulse was quick, she could hear the beat of his heart drumming in her ears. His smell…. Indefinable… masculine, mixed with the sweet odor of chocolate. Everything in her body was screaming at her to not stop touching him. To shove in down to the ground and rip off his cloths.

Her eyes fluttered shut and Remus breathing hitched.

Her chin tilted upward. If he only looked down just a little bit. He began to, but

"Remus?" A concerned, female voice.

Nymphadora.

Remus' head snapped up and he was face with the sight of a very shocked, concerned, and somewhat angry Nymphadora Tonks.

Isadora suddenly felt irritated and looked over her shoulder at whomever had stolen the attention of her… what did the woman call him? Yes, _her _Remus.

Short, attractive, bright pink hair.

Isadora quirked an eyebrow and looked back to Remus, her nose grazing his jaw.

"Its going to bruise." She said slowly, her hot breath tickling his throat. He practically groaned at the feeling. Then, he forced his body to step back , away from her.

"Something going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she approached the group, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Felour behind her. "Oh, hello." She looked curiously from Faust to Isadora. "Oh Remus dear, what happened to your neck?"

**---**

Very curious to see if anyone likes it or not. Please Review. And If anyones wondering, Faust/Faustina Is from Spain.


End file.
